


Cherrybomb

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Seongwu, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dom!jihoon, Enjoy!, M/M, Non AU, OngNielWink, Ongniel, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Daniel, dom!daniel, kitty!ong, might be going to hell after this, nielwink, ongwink, slight daddy kink, this is a lot, top!Daniel, top!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: Daniel, Seongwoo and Jihoon have sex.It get's kinky.Perhaps too kinky.





	Cherrybomb

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I was hit with the OngNielWink feels recently and somehow 'feels' were translated into an unnecessarily long smut with more than one part.  
> Will edit errors in the next couple of days. 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!
> 
> \- Ong Unni

It was late when Daniel finally keyed in the code for his dorm and let himself in, exhaustion rolling off his body in waves.

“Hellooo, anyone home? It’s me, ya boy…” He laughed to himself as he toed off his shoes. He could hear faint conversation and the hum of the television coming from the living room, the members were probably having a movie night.

“Hey guys,” he called out as he walked into the dimly lit room. He saw that it was mostly empty aside from his two boyfriends who were curled up on the couch. Jihoon and Seongwoo peeked over the back of the couch, breaking out wide smiles as they saw him.

“Hey, hyung,” Jihoon stood up walking over to greet him with a simple peck. Daniel drew him in by his waist, deepening the kiss. Jihoon hesitated only for a second before melting into his arms. Daniel knew Jihoon was still working through certain things, he was so comfortable with the sex stuff but casual affection seemed to scare him a little, even if he denied it. He and Seongwoo tried to talk to him about it but he always changed the subject. Daniel could guess what it was about; he and Seongwoo had been together since the end of Produce 101, the three of them had only been together three months.

He knew Jihoon was worried they didn’t love him as much as they did each other. It was crazy. Both of them wanted to be with Jihoon for months before they finally got together. It was so obvious that Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon had to take them aside and tell them to control their thirst, the issue was his age. Neither of them wanted to do anything before he was old enough. They told him this but Daniel knew there was still a tiny worry that they would get bored of him. He gave Jihoon an extra squeeze, trying to communicate all his feeling through the hug.  

“Nielie!” Seongwoo jumped off the couch and skittered over to the younger boy, throwing his arms around his neck, effectively sandwiching Jihoon between them. The youngest boy wriggled around so he was facing the other two before burying his face in both their chests.  Daniel’s heart pounded in his ears, he didn’t know how he became so lucky, both his boyfriends shone like the brightest stars at night. Jihoon was somehow both the cutest person to ever live and yet gave off manly aura, and Seongwoo, well, every time he saw the older boy he was somehow more beautiful than before. His eyes took in what the older was wearing and somehow his heart swelled even more; the elder was dressed in one of his large hoodies with the word ‘KANG’ printed on the back, a pair of boxers that just peeked out the bottom of the hoodie and a pair of thigh high socks.

“Seongwoo ah, you look beautiful,” he managed to get out.

“Jihoonie picked it out,” Seongwoo blushed, embracing the other boys tightly.

“Jihoon ah, you need to dress him more often.” Daniel kissed each of his boyfriends before breaking away from the hug.

“Well, you haven’t seen the best part yet, hyung.” Jihoon smirked, his expression turned mischievous.

“What else is there?” Daniel asked, curious.

Jihoon guided the older boy to the couch, sitting beside him and called Seongwoo.

“Baby, come show hyung what I got you.”

Seongwoo walked back over to the couch and Daniel could already see it.

_Fuck._

There was a feeling that immediately began to grow at the pit of his stomach. Seongwoo turned around and pulled up the hem of the hoodie to reveal a long dark tail that peeked out of his tight boxers, Daniel bit his lip. Seongwoo pushed down the waist band of his underwear letting it drop to the ground to reveal that the tail was attached to a plug nestled deep in his hole. He began to sway his hips, looking over his shoulder as the tail danced gently between his thighs.

“What do you think, Nielie?” 

Daniel’s mouth suddenly felt very dry and his pants were considerably tighter than before.

“Fuck…”

Jihoon was still smirking, he knew he did well.

“C-come here,” Daniel stuttered, this shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did.

Seongwoo didn’t hesitated to straddle his lap, crotch pressed purposefully against Daniel’s.

“Nielie, you like it, right?” Seongwoo knew he did, he just wanted to hear him say it.

“I do, you look gorgeous, can’t you tell?” Daniel rocked his rapidly hardening dick against Seongwoo’s.

Seongwoo giggled, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. His hands made light work of the button-down shirt the younger was wearing, tossing it over his shoulder and moving onto his belt. Daniel stared awestruck as the delicate fingers that ghosted across his abdomen, watching as he pulled the belt off him in one fluid motion.

He glanced at his younger boyfriend, sitting close beside them, one hand already down is sweatpants.

“Hoonie, do you want me to?” He gestured at his crotch.  
“You go first hyung, you’ve had a long day… besides you know I love to watch.” Jihoon shrugged off with a lazy grin.

Daniel nodded turning his attention back to Seongwoo, helping him ease off his pants so that he was finally nude. Seongwoo began to take off his own hoodie when Daniel stopped him.

“Wait, keep that on. You look too good.”

Seongwoo ducked his head shyly, “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Daniel pulled Seongwoo in even closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and letting his fingers dip between his cheeks, pressing down on the end of the plug. Seongwoo let out a soft moan, bucking reflectively. He began to back up against his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them. Daniel couldn’t help but smirk at his hyung’s eagerness, letting their lips meet again. Seongwoo’s kisses were always soft yet somehow filthy, he knew how to use his tongue, lapping at Daniel’s tongue, nipping at his lips and making obscene noises in the process.

“Nielie, please…” Seongwoo whined as the broke from the kiss, his thighs were trembling against his, dick leaking precum against his chest.

“Soon, kitten. Want you to be ready.” Daniel began to rotate the plug teasingly, knowing it was driving Seongwoo crazy. Seongwoo threw his head back.

“I’m ready now… please,” He whined, nails digging into Daniel’s shoulders, “Nielie...”

He glanced over to Jihoon who was now openly touching himself, his clothes strewn on the floor and biting his lip.

Jihoon nodded for him to continue, “Baby, remember you don’t get to cum, until I have.” He reminded, his voice firm and commanding.

“Yes, Hoonie.” Seongwoo agreed eagerly.

Daniel pulled the plug out replacing it with his fingers, he loved the way Seongwoo clenched around his fingers as he pumped them quickly, easily fitting three digits. Seongwoo moaned, kissing his way down Daniel’s jaw, pausing only to leave dark purple marks in his wake. He knew the cordi’s would hate him in the morning but right now he didn’t care.

“Ow, Seongwoo! Fuck.” Daniel flinched at a particularly hard nip.

“Sorry,” He pouted, tilting his head letting his newly dirty blond hair fall into his eyes.

Daniel couldn’t have been mad if he tried, “It’s okay, it’s okay, kitten,” he rubbed the older boy’s thigh with his free hand.

He removed his fingers and prepared his throbbing length. Using his precum as lube, he pumped his length a few times.

Seongwoo was getting very impatient, “Let me,” he moved Daniel hand away, “Let me do the work tonight,” he whispered. Daniel shuddered at his tone, letting the older take charge. It was rare, but he always enjoyed it.

Seongwoo spat in his and wrapped it around Daniel length pumping it a few times, before shuffling around and aligning his hole with the head.

He stared into Daniel’s eyes as he sunk fully down his length, letting it fill him completely. He was much bigger than the plug but Seongwoo was used to his length and he loved the way it felt, the way it hurt just a little bit. When he was fully seated, he began to roll his hips, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck.

“Ohh, fuck.”

“You like it, Nielie?”

It was Seongwoo’s turn to smirk, he may love the feeling of his boyfriends inside him, he may love being dominated but he knew how to work his hips and he knew how to bring them both to their knees if he wanted to. He ground his hips purposefully, finding a good rhythm and began to bounce.

Daniel threw his head back, overcome by the feeling of Seongwoo all around him. The older leaned forward lifting away from him before slamming down again, watching Daniel fall apart under him, the younger was clearly exhausted from his day so it didn’t take long for him to reach a high. He gripped Seongwoo by the waist, his fingers would probably leave marks in the morning and the older would wear them proudly.

“I’m getting close, fuck, Seongwoo,” he moaned, eyes shut tightly, panting, “you’re so good to me.”

Seongwoo continued to ride him, small whines leaving his mouth. He knew he was getting close too, it was harder to keep his rhythm, every time his cock brushed against Daniel’s abdomen a jolt ran through his body, every time he rocked his hips and Daniel’s cock hit that one spot he felt like he would cum any second. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum yet and somehow that made him feel even harder.

Seongwoo felt Daniel’s grip tighten, holding him in place as he began to thrust upwards, hitting his prostate over and over, it was his turn to writhe in pleasure. His head fell back instinctively and he grabbed on to Daniel’s shoulders for dear life. While he wasn’t one to be rough with Seongwoo, even when the older begged him to be, on the rare times he indulged Seongwoo felt like he was being split in half.

In this moment, with the younger pounding into him from below, Seongwoo knew he would feel it in the morning. Curses spilled from his lips as he tried his best not to cum, his breathing was shallow and his thighs were trembling from the over exertion.

“Fuck, Niel ah! Yes!” He was being loud and he knew it.  

“I’m gonna-” Daniel moaned and Seongwoo could feel him explode inside him before he finished his sentence.

Seongwoo collapsed against his chest, panting wildly and trembling all over from trying to stop himself from cumming. Daniel rubbed his back gently as he came down from his high.

“I didn’t hurt you right, kitten?” He mumbled, trying to pull himself together.

“I’m good, Nielie, that so was good.” He managed to get out, eyes flickering over to Jihoon who was still touching himself lazily.

“That was so fucking hot, baby.” Jihoon, ran his fingers through his hair, “come here.”

Daniel helped Seongwoo off his lap, watching as his cum dripped out of his hole. It was an archaic thought but something about that sight always filled him with the thought of ‘mine, mine, mine’ that made him want to ravage the older boy at every chance he got.

Seongwoo moved over to Jihoon and fell into his arms confident that his youngest boyfriend would let him cum soon. Jihoon pulled him into a harsh kiss, it was all tongues wrestling and teeth biting but he liked it that way.

The younger boy was very different to Daniel. Daniel had always been soft. Far too soft to do what Seongwoo asked him to. He tried, he really did – he put him in the cuffs, he tugged at his hair and spanked him too, but the idea of Seongwoo being in pain was something he could never really get used to. When Jihoon joined them, they all felt the shift. It meant Daniel didn’t have to push himself anymore because Jihoon loved it. Jihoon loved the power he had over Seongwoo.

The word ‘Daddy’ would slip through Seongwoo’s quivering lips and the sweet wink boy would transform into a dom that would even scare Daniel at times.

They all found their place in the relationship; Jihoon was the dom that pushed Seongwoo to the point of breaking while Daniel was the softest dom that could ever exist. Where the older liked to savour the moment and worship Seongwoo’s body, Jihoon would bend him over and drill into him in a public bathroom then leave him to clean himself up and get out on stage to perform. They balanced each other out.

Jihoon pushed Seongwoo back, letting him lie on the couch and wasted no time before pushing into him.

Seongwoo sucked in a harsh breath as both pain and pleasure sparked through his body. Of course, it hurt to be fucked again so soon after the first time but that ache just brought him closer to the edge.

“Hoonie,” he whined, reaching out to touch Jihoon but the younger held his wrists up over his head. “Ah, ah, fuck, ah,” he struggled to form coherent words as the younger ploughed into him, pressing him against the couch, his hips snapping rapidly, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Jihoon moaned, he leaned in to kiss the older, leaving hickeys all over his neck.

Daniel watched on, he was wincing slightly at the way the oldest was being manhandled but he knew the older loved it. He cock was hardening again, even the exhaustion of the day couldn’t take away from how much he loved watching the two boyfriends fucking.

Jihoon was getting closer to his climax, his unrelenting thrusts left Seongwoo a wreck, gasping for air. He knew the older was close to the edge too. He wrapped his free hand around the elder’s neck and he began to press down with his thumb. Seongwoo’s eyes widened as his breathing began to get cut off. His gasps began to get shorter. Jihoon knew what he was doing, they spent a whole day looking up how to do this safely. He let go of Seongwoo’s arms and watched as his hands clamoured around gripping at the couch as the pressure on his throat continued.

Jihoon picked up his pace.

“Jihoon, maybe lay off a little.” Daniel’s voice was slightly concerned as he watched Seongwoo’s wide eyes fill with tears.

Seongwoo was close, so close. Every emotion bubbling over in his mind, he couldn’t think straight as he tried to pull in oxygen, yet his cock was hard and throbbing.  

Seongwoo felt his eyes rolling back as he came violently between them.

Jihoon came only moments later, the sight of Seongwoo’s tear stricken face sending him over the edge.

He let go of the older boy’s throat and watched as he gasped for air. He rubbed his arms comfortingly.

“You’re okay, right baby?” He asked double checking that the older was fine.

Seongwoo managed a weak nod, a wide grin on his face.

“I love it… I love you, both of you.” Seongwoo looked up at the two boys he was lying between.

“Love you too.” Jihoon replied, he pulled out slowly, making sure not to further hurt his hyung. He moved from between his legs, getting up to get a cloth to clean him up.

“I don’t want you doing that again.” Daniel’s voice was quiet and firm, looking to see if Jihoon was out of ear shot.

Seongwoo looked up at him confused, “it was safe, we-”

“Hyung. Please. It didn’t look safe, and it certainly didn’t feel safe.” Daniel didn’t look angry, he looked worried and that made Seongwoo feel worse, “you know Jihoon won’t say no, no matter what you ask him so please don’t ask him to do that again.”

Seongwoo wanted to argue. But the look on Daniel face made him nod in agreement.

“I love both of you more than life itself, I don’t want one of you to hurt the other irreparably.” Daniel pulled Seongwoo into his arms.

“Okay, okay, you big puppy.” Seongwoo conceded, just in time for Jihoon’s return.  

“I got it.” He announced as he began to clean up their mess and wipe Seongwoo down. “Should we move to bed, I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah” they responded simultaneously then erupted into tired laughter.

Daniel stood first, picking up all the clothing and the plug that they had thrown around in their hurry, while Seongwoo stood with a wince, wobbling before holding out his arms to Jihoon with a pout.

“Carry me.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes but couldn’t refuse, picking up the older boy and tossing him over his shoulder.

“Hey!”

He laughed as he carried him to their bedroom, Daniel following close behind.

They sunk into the bed, Seongwoo in the middle with Daniel on one side and Jihoon on the other. He wriggled over to Jihoon and crawled into his arms, Daniel scooted over and spooned him from behind. It was a perfect moment. Seongwoo almost didn’t want it to end but he could feel the weight of the day’s activities weighing down on his eyelids as he slowly sunk into a peaceful sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There are my various links, hit me up with a comment or prompt or if you just wanna talk :)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
